


Pack

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets hurt. </p>
<p>His betas make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

Derek got hurt.

An arrow laced with wolfsbane through the stomach.

It stung like a bitch, but he’ll heal.

That didn’t stop his pack hovering over him though.

Secretly, Derek was pleased. The pack are coming together, leaning to  _be a pack._ It made Derek feel warm inside. 

So when Isaac nosed at his head and licked his temple, whining high in his throat, Derek ran his fingers through Isaac’s curls and pulled him closer, letting out a low rumble to show his approval. Boyd rubbed his face into Derek’s neck from where he sat behind the Alpha - keeping him propped up. 

Erica slinked closer, running her hands up his legs; checking for other injuries. Derek’s dick twitched when she scraped her nails lightly against his inner thighs. She licked up his stomach, but Derek growled at her in warning, fighting the urge to shudder with the memory of Kate.

Tilting her face up to bare her neck, Erica whimpered in apology. When Derek nodded, she bit at his jaw lightly, situating herself in his lap and Derek could feel the heat of her against his dick which was filling up with blood. She circled her hips down; just small movements, enough to have Derek panting slightly and canting his hips up to meet her. 

Boyd, his calmest beta, purred into his neck and shifted his half-hard cock against Derek’s back. He sucked at Derek’s pulse point, leaving a bruise that would fade in minutes. 

 

Isaac sucked at one of his nipples and pawed at his side, almost as if he was trying to nurse. It was physically impossible, of course, but Derek suddenly ached with the need to fill his pups with his milk until they were full and sated. 

Erica moved to straddle one leg so Isaac could do the same to the other and together they stroked their hands over his cock, cupping him over his sweats and rubbing the palm of their hands against him. They kissed, and Derek felt more than heard Boyd’s groan and reach out to fist Erica’s hair. 

Derek knew his betas were fucking one another; could smell it on them at pack meetings, but he’d never witnessed it and he’d certainly never been in the middle of it. He felt close to coming already, watching his beta kiss and feeling Boyd rub off against the small of his back. 

He felt lighter than he had in years, here with his pack. He felt needed, important, _loved._

Erica detached herself from Isaac, only to haul herself against his chest and press her lips to his. In contrast to the ferocity she kissed Isaac, their lips moved over each others slowly, Erica traced her tongue over his lips in a silent plea for permission to deepen the kiss. He obliged, opening his mouth and let Erica’s tongue tangle with his. 

There was a brief battle for dominance, because no matter how soft she was being, Erica still had fight in her- one of Derek’s favourite things about her, when she wasn’t fighting against him. But it was just that: brief. Derek growled and she submitted to her Alpha, relaxing against him.

While they kissed, Isaac got a hand in his sweatpants and started to jerk him off, nice and slow. So different to how Derek does it to himself but it made his toes curl into the bed and sigh contently into Erica’s mouth. 

Erica broke off to remove her shirt, baring her breasts. Her nipples were hard, small and a dusty pink. Derek’s mouth watered. 

Derek expected her to kiss him again, but instead she pulled his pants all the way off, nosed at his balls  and pressed a dry fingertip to his asshole. “Can I?” She asked, hopeful but cautious. 

It was something he’d done before, by himself in the shower. He’d never trusted enough enough to give them this part of him, to let them see him like that. But now, he was surprised that he wanted to. 

"Yes." 

Isaac sucked Erica’s fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue over them to get them wet. When she was satisfied, she pressed the pad of one finger to his hole. With one little push, it was in. It wasn’t much. Mostly it just felt… there. But then Erica slid it out and pushed two in and yeah, there was the burn.

Erica was rubbing herself against his leg in time with the movements of her hand, and it wasn’t long until she growled “Switch,” at Isaac before shredding her pants and was sinking down on his cock.

She moaned when he was all the way in and then she was fucking him; her hips moving up and down, rotating in little circles, rolling her body on him. 

It was beautiful to watch.

Boyd slithered an arm out under Derek’s to rub at Erica’s clit. At the first touch she cried out, tossing her head back in ecstasy. 

Isaac whimpered, and Derek could see him fisting his cock with one hand while the other pumped two fingers into Derek. He curled them and Derek’s his jerked because Isaac had found his prostate. Isaac, the little shit, smirked and rubbed his fingers against that spot, and Derek felt his balls tightening.

It was almost too much; Erica’s tight heat around his cock, his ass stretched around Isaac’s fingers and Boyd mouthing at his neck. 

Erica came with a high pitched moan, and she was clenching on his cock, like she was trying to milk all the come out of him and with that thought, Derek came. His ass tightened around Isaac’s fingers and Isaac pulled out, using his free hand to tug lightly at his balls before shooting off onto Derek’s leg.

They all took a few moments to come down from their high and shift around so the betas were curled around Derek. Boyd was lying across the top of the bed, Derek’s head pillowed on his stomach. Erica and Isaac were curled into his sides, each using a bicep as a pillow. 

Derek nuzzled his head into Boyd’s stomach. “You didn’t…”

"Yes, I did." Boyd corrected, somewhat sheepishly. Which now that Derek was looking, there was an impressive wet spot on Boyd’s pants.

"Alpha," Isaac muttered sleepily. 

"Yeah, pup," Derek cupped the back of Isaac’s head. "I’m your Alpha."

Erica snuggled closer and flung an arm around his waist. “Love you, Derek.”

Derek smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I know.”

Erica snorted. “You did not just Han Solo me.” 

They all laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
